User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With OOTCB! Pt. 23
Shipless on The Ask or Dare Show Pt. 2: Revenge of the Order of the Command Block OOTCB: 'How's it hangin' folks? My name is The Order of the Command Block, and we are here with the newest Ask or Dare! And here are Shipper's OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! '''Nikki & Nick: '''Hellooooooooooooo Wikia! '''OOTCB: '''So, since Shipper is out, I'll be filling in for them for a bit. But don't get cocky! I won't be any gentler than they are! '''Jenny: '''Somehow that doesn't surprise me. And what was with the dramatic entrance in the last episode anyway? '''OOTCB: '''That's just show-biz, bub! But anyways, it's time for--! Drumroll, please! '''Alex: '*drumroll* 'Nikki & Nick: '''SPEED DARING! '''Slayer: '''Wait, shouldn't we be looking for Shipper? Something REALLY bad may have happened! '''OOTCB: '*throws Jake, Pece, and Becky at Slayer* Here! Take these three! Now go! Find our host! 'Jake: '''Did you really have to throw us?! '''OOTCB: '''Just playing the part. Break a leg, my friends! '''Pece: '''I think I already did! '''Slayer: '*flat as a pancake* Speed Daring...BEGIN! Dare #53 'Nick: '''Jesse! Fight the Tantibis from My Little Pony! '''Jesse: '''A creature from a little girls' show? Pffffft! I can do that! '''Tantibis: '*shows image of Reuben dying* 'Jesse: '...;_; 'Tantibis: '*shows image of Jesse telling Reuben to fetch his sword* 'Jesse: '''I...I'm sorry! I didn't mean for him to die! '''Nick: '''Da feelz ;-;...Why, Pece? WHY?! Dare #54 '''Nikki: '''Jesse! Petra! Fly like Superman! '''Petra: '''Come on, Jesse! Time to save the day! '''Jesse: '*curled up in tiny ball* 'Petra: '''I'll be Supergirl... '''Jesse: '*jumps up* Then what are we waiting for?! Let's fly! *grabs Petra's wrist and runs for cliff* 'Petra: '''WAIT WAIT WAIT! WE CAN'T ACTUALLY FLY! '''Jesse: '*jumps off* I BELIEVE I CAN--*plummets* DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE! 'Nikki: '''A little food for thought, Costlyllama. When daring a flight dare, be sure the people can actually STAY IN THE AIR! Dare #55 '''OOTCB: '''Order 2.0 and Classic Order! Eurovision Song Contest! NOW! '''Lukas & Jenny: '*singing "Clock Strikes"* ''Believe the' time, is always forever. And I'll always be here, believe it till the end! I won't go away, and won't say never! You don't have to be afraid, you can keep it till the end!'' Olivia & Axel: '*singing "Vivir mi Vida"* ''Voy a er reir! Voy a bailar! Vivir mi vida-la-la-la-la! Voy a er reir! Voy a gozar! Vivir mi vida-la-la-la-la! 'Magnus & Ellie: '*singing "Headphone Actor"* Ugomekidasu sekai kaijou o, namidatsu you ni yureru matenrou, Magiremo nai kono ke wa dou kiite mo, kikiakita jibun no koe ta! 'Nikki: '''Wow. I never knew Magnus and Ellegaard knew Japanese! '''OOTCB: '*too busy swooning over the Lukesse act* 'Nikki: '''Of course. And what a dare well done by SofiaWikia88! Dare #56 '''Nick: '''Jesse! Switch minds with Lukas! '''Lukas: '''Um, okay? What will THAT do? ~Time Skip~ '''Jesse (as Lukas): '''Jenny, I'm telling you! I'M JESSE! '''Jenny: '''No way! Jesse's over there! With Petra! '''Lukas (as Jesse): '''Petra, for the last Notchdamn time! I. AM. LUKAS!! '''Petra: '''Listen, I like you, but you REALLY need to get your eyes fixed. YOU'RE Jesse. '''Nick: '*golf clap* Woooooooooooooow, Pece. End of Speed Daring 'OOTCB: '''Ha-ha! Now I now why Shipper started speed daring! This is awesome! And a new Wikier! That's a win-win! '''Nikki: '''Yeah, we LOVE getting new Wikiers! *waves to SofiaWikia88* '''Hooey: '''Petra! How was your dare? How'd you survive the cliff? Can I get you something? Like a biscuit, maybe? '''Petra: '''I thought these people already guest-starred! '''OOTCB: '''I kept them around. They're my friends, for Notch's sake! And besides, that means more torture for you! '''Petra: '*cries* 'Jesse: '*pats her shoulder while trying to push away Alex* 'Alex: '''Stop--avoiding--ME! '''OOTCB: '''Well, that's our show, folks! Remember to keep rollin in those questions and dares! '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wiki-- '''OOTCB: '''Ooh! Almost forgot! I have something special planned for the next episode! '''Jenny: '''Really?! For who? '''OOTCB: '*evil grin* For YOU. '''Jenny: '{:{ ~To be continued...~ Category:Blog posts